Drapion (Pokémon)
|} Drapion (Japanese: ドラピオン Dorapion) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 40. Biology Drapion is a large, purple, scorpion-like Pokémon. Its eyes are a pointed shape, with blue-colored upper portions. Drapion has two small, pointed protrusions between its eyes, and one on the back on its head. Drapion also has protrusions on its jaws, two on the upper and three on the lower, with large, fang-like, white-colored features extending from its mouth. Its body is composed of many violet-to-lavender body segments which ends with a tail with two stingers. Drapion has four segmented legs with pointed toes. Its most distinguished feature is its huge claws. It can turn its head 180 degrees. Drapion is a very aggressive Pokémon, attacking anything that enters its territory. It has a sturdy build and takes pride in its strength, being able to take down foes even without the use of its deadly toxin. It has enough power to easily scrap a car. In the anime Major appearances Drapion debuted in Mutiny in the Bounty!, under the ownership of Pokémon Hunter J. It was used to battle Ash's Pikachu, , and . It reappeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2), where J ordered it to wrap its claws around 's midsection and squeeze tightly on it. 's Drapion appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion!. It briefly reappeared in Aiding the Enemy!, where it battled Cynthia's but lost. Paul has a Drapion, which he used to battle Ash in Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, A Real Rival Rouser!, and Battling a Thaw in Relations!. It managed to defeat , , and before losing to . It is unknown whether it is the same one he tried to capture in Chim - Charred!. A Drapion appeared in From A to Z!, under the ownership of Celosia. It made further appearances in Meeting at Terminus Cave!, A Towering Takeover!, and The Right Hero for the Right Job!. Minor appearances A Drapion appeared in Chim - Charred!. A Drapion was used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Reggie used a Drapion to battle , as shown in a flashback in A Pyramiding Rage!. A Drapion appeared in the opening sequences of Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries . With its sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune I, two s working for Team Galactic fought , , and while guarding Lake Valor. One of these scientists used a Drapion, whose ability to turn its head 180 degrees angle it to find Diamond's hiding , , with ease. A Drapion appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . 's Drapion debuted in Tackling Togekiss. A Drapion appeared in Pinsir Changes. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga B-2 of Team Galactic uses a Drapion while attacking Hareta on Iron Island in Serious Training on Iron Island!!. The ensuing battle causes Hareta's to evolve into . Another Drapion was conditioned by Charon into a mindless battle machine in Charon Must Be Stopped!. In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga Drapion appeared under the ownership of an unknown Trainer who battled Yū's . In the Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Like in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, Kincaid controls a Drapion and uses it against Kellyn. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Drapion is part of Team AWD, a team that pursues the challenges of Zero Isle. * : Team AWD are shown in the Team Charm Special Episode, being the major antagonists of the story. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Poison)}} }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Cargo Ship (during mission)}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Layuda Island, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Desert: Rugged Flats}} |area=Viperia, Yaksha}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!, Sealed Door: The Place to Return To}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 347}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20||'}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|‡}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15||'}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- when its Defense is 90 or higher |link= and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=452 |name2=Drapion |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Drapion was designed by Kenkichi Toyama. Origin Drapion is based on a , and has some characteristics that resemble a (a similar arachnid). Its Egg Group designation may be a reference to the ancient group of arthropods known as that used to inhabit the oceans and may have been the ancestors of modern scorpions. Name origin Drapion and Dorapion may be a combination of ''dragon, drastic (referring to its violent nature), or Dracula (referring to its huge vampire-looking teeth) and . In other languages , , and . |fr=Drascore|frmeaning=From dragon and scorpion. |es=Drapion|esmeaning=Same as English name. |it=Drapion|itmeaning=Same as English name. |ko=드래피온 Drapion|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. |zh_cmn=龍王蠍 Lóng Wáng Xiē|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Dragon king scorpion". |hi=ड्रेपिओन Drapion|himeaning=Transliteration of English name.}} Related articles * Team AWD External links |} de:Piondragi es:Drapion fr:Drascore it:Drapion ja:ドラピオン zh:龙王蝎